Outdoor tables such as picnic tables provide a very delightful place for meals, gatherings and other activities. However, since they are usually relatively large and heavy they are not readily movable into and out of storage. The result is that many are left outside all or most of the year resulting in excessive weather damage to them. One solution has been to provide for a collapsible picnic table that can be folded and stored when not in use outdoors.
Generally such collapsible tables have proven useful for their intended purpose. The present invention relates to brace supports used to receive boards to form a table that can be used indoors or outdoors in which several separate boards are easily fitted into two spaced supports to provide for an upper table top and lower side seat benches all as will be described in detail hereafter.